Power Rangers: Elite Force
by BlackWriter09
Summary: In the year 2025, Earth is shared by aliens and humans. However, some believe that they will never find peace, and thus wish to destroy the Earth in order to rule on their own. Because of this threat, a group called the Elite Force recruits five brave men and women to become the ultimate protector of Delta City and the world.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Heeeelllllooo, folks! This is Gabe Mambo, also known as Blackwriter09. It's been a while since I've written here, but I think it's time for me to start being back on. First thing's first; I didn't make Power Rangers. It's owned by Saban Entertainment and I'm just a fan. So don't sue me, Saban.  
**

**Good, that was easy.  
**

**A/N: This starting arc is going to be a little longer and probably a little more unconventional. I like establishing characters and create worlds since Fanfiction is a practice for writing more original stories in the future. Forgive me if this chapter goes longer than you expect. Thanks in advance for the support though, I appreciate it!  
**

**Blackwriter09**

**Prologue: A Bigger Universe  
**

_The human race found out that it was not alone. As a matter of fact, it only made up a fraction of the great void known as the universe. Maybe that was why hate started to exist in Delta City. Humanity didn't like the changes to their reality. _

_Aliens were subjects of science fiction films during the 20__th__ century, meant to amuse and delight the imaginations of the entertainment seeking masses. Humans were real, with flesh that could break and seep blood, and hearts that could beat and change their rhythmic patterns because of emotions. Aliens weren't supposed to exist. _

_However, when encounters started occurring between astronauts and wandering spacecraft, life became very different. Different beings from beyond the Milky Way were suddenly alive, and proof came through television screens on every major news network in the world. Earth's denizens felt so small. The universe was suddenly bigger, alive with sentient life._

_It would take an eternity to name every single race from the stars. There were the Sirians, a dog-like race with the instincts of a canine, but minds as intelligent and as sharp as their human counterparts. There were also the Aquitians, who had the strange combined features of a human and fish, and whose voices sounded like echoes in rushing waters. _

_The Liarians were innocent looking creatures who resembled what humans would think to be imps. They barely spoke, but performed wonders that were beyond comprehension, much like their very existence in the eyes of humans. So many other alien races were out among the stars, living in the scores of solar systems and galaxies. Maybe some were still waiting to be discovered.  
_

_No matter what planet an alien hailed from, they carried their past with them. Sometimes, the past was all they had left of their home worlds. Plagues, wars, famine, were common throughout the universe. One of these elements could downfall an entire civilization, and it remained true on planets outside of Earth. Sometimes, all of these elements combined destroyed the homeworlds of the encountered aliens. A lot of extraterrestrials could never return to familiar surroundings.  
_

_Earth became an escape. If there was one attribute that made Earth superior to extra-terrestrial planets, it was the ability to adapt and survive. Humanity, no matter how physically, mentally, or psychologically weaker they were to other alien races, had a strong will. Earth represented hope. The refugees from space needed. They also needed a home._

_The third planet from the sun was coveted. Earth became very aware of this wish. People were unsure of how to respond to the pleas of extraterrestrials about their need to inhabit an Earth that was dealing with population concerns that could gradually rise over the years. However, many humans also sympathized. World leaders decided that if they were to live up to their perceived greatness, they would have to make a compromise to gradually bring alien kind to their planet._

_The United Nations came up with a resolution. They allowed a certain amount of aliens to enter Earth's atmosphere and live among the humans. If all went well, more aliens would be given the same chance. Remaining aliens in wandering spacecraft would join their fellow immigrants in being part of a prosperous society, ready for a new universe and new world. However, not all humans felt the same hope that aliens had of unity and peace. The notion was unrealistic to Earth's inhabitants. The idea of bringing aliens to Earth was terrifying.  
_

_Humans are always afraid.  
_

_The UN enforced the treaty regardless of the protests, demonstrations, and threats to start violence. Delta City was seen as a west coast version of New York City. It was chosen as the testing grounds for the Act of Extra-Terrestrial Immigration. Though the city had a lot of crime, it was the only city that volunteered to take the extraterrestrials in. The United Nations also felt that putting aliens in Delta City would cause the city to thrive on new businesses and mixed cultures, as well as inspire its outstanding citizens to make them feel welcome. Their enthusiasm was too unrealistic. Some said that it was foolish. __In retrospect, it was also dangerous. _

_The world's leaders were quickly marred. An alien activist from the planet Sapientia once said an unfortunate truth; all races are prejudiced. They're not keen on sharing space with those who are different from them. There was hate among the human race itself years ago, when a man couldn't sit in a restaurant because of the color of his skin, and when an individual was persecuted because they didn't believe in the same religion as the rest of society. Prejudice was prominent again in the 21__st__ century, where now humans felt hatred from those beyond their atmosphere._

_Tensions rose. Delta City became worse. Instead of gangs disappearing, they grew in number. Now, human gangs that used to be rivals banded together to terrorize those who spoke an indistinguishable tongue. In response, extra-terrestrials came together and declared war on these gangs, creating factions of their own. Violent crime rose at a record rate._

_Without being the chance to truly succeed in the city among the humans, aliens set themselves apart. They lived on the other side of Delta City, doing business among their own kind. Humans were able to agree with it; had they done that among themselves in years past? Anything was better than being near someone they didn't understand._

_The problems between humans and aliens became too much for Delta City. Neither side was ready to for the future. The UN stated that they regretted its treaty, rebuffing their dashed hopes on international air waves. Though the UN wouldn't deny the residing aliens their right to stay on Earth, they decided not allow anymore in. They felt that it was for the best. Change was best when everyone was ready to let it happen. Now, the UN said, was not the time._

_Eventually, two factions tried to change Delta City forever. One faction tried to remind the city about hope. Brave young men and women trained vigorously to fight the major crimes that caused the city to devolve itself into a chaotic metropolis. __These individuals swore to protect the innocent, alien and human, and reestablish what the city needed._ This group was the Elite Force Organization. Over time, they gained public trust from everybody within Delta City. Life slowly started to get better, and tensions started to dwindle. For a time, hope returned.

_Another group combated the very idea of hope. They never believed in it to begin with. After years of suffering under prejudice on Earth, this faction believed humanity was irredeemable. If humans were to accept change, then it would only be because they gave up what made them strong. That was why this dark faction decided to gradually enslave humanity. This group called themselves the Haven of Freedom. Their aim was to destroy the human race and have extraterrestrials take over. The Haven hoped that one day, "Alienkind" would be free from the grip of Earthly authorities. They said that Humanity would one day be destroyed by their hand. _

_They were almost successful._

_The Elite Force and the Haven of Freedom fought in a battle where the fate of the world hung in the balance. Many of Delta City's citizens died on that day. Buildings collapsed, children became orphaned, and the streets were covered in more than debris. The world, and some of the universe looked away as destruction started to destroy the new foundation that the Elite Force began. This new group of criminals were truly society changers. _

_The Haven's attack started in Delta City and the Haven planned for it to spread out like a famine throughout the entire world. It was about slowly taking power out of humanity's hands and into their own clutches, as the Haven's leader had promised. War was the idea, but with what the Haven had equipped themselves with, the chances of Earth winning were slim. The group had to be stopped before more damage was done.  
_

_A bold group of officers from the Elite Force Organization put their lives on the line in order to save the world. Things were looking very costly. To stop such an attack, the group of Elite Force officers had to go into the heart of the battle and take on the fiercest element of the Haven's arsenal. Their lives were always likely to be lost, but they knew what was bound to occur outside of Delta City. The heroic group succeeded. They're missed to this day. _

_And hate still exists._


	2. Chapter 1: The Flower Shop

**Author's Note: **_**Sorry about the lateness of this update. I guess I've been a little too busy with school (Which I'll be graduating from in two weeks' time) and finding a job after college (Which I hope to be getting in two weeks' time). Thanks for your patience.**_

_**One thing I noticed as I was writing this first chapter was the fact that this story isn't a conventional start to Power Rangers. I wanted to copy the way that the show does things, with a one episode or two part style. It's just not how I work though. I feel that what held me back from submitting earlier was the fear of people not digging what I have to offer here.**_

_**This is a different Power Rangers story. I'll have one episode chapters when I feel it's necessary, but now isn't the time. I want readers to connect with my characters, and I think that it's best to patiently build up the story and get into their minds. Hopefully, you guys will appreciate what I'm doing with the tale. Enjoy Power Rangers: Elite Force, and take it easy. This is a ride that I hope you won't miss.**_

_**Gabriel Mambo **_

**Chapter 1: The Flower Shop**

The sun emerged over the horizon. It was the brightest moment of the day for Delta City. However, seven million people lived in one cluttered metropolis; not everyone was going to agree that dawn was a good thing. Its light usually brightened up the east side, and the west had to wait a while to get the desired warmth of the morning star. Most of the time, it was like the west side was looking away. Maybe everyone wanted the sun; but neither the east nor the west seemed to enjoy sharing it.

A bridge was built between the eastern and western sides of Delta City. As a matter of fact, there were two mailing addresses within the area. A person either lived in East Delta or West Delta. There were no in-betweens, unless you lived in the suburbs of Wenton and Crowsley, or a less-than-fantastic borough called Mixix. Everything was split apart on the city's maps, with every district colored in. Different shades of blue were for the right side of the map. Red was for the left.

Dwyane Terrelle received the newest map for Delta City. The piece of paper was made in 2021, right after the census for the United States was finished. Growth wasn't really a factor in the ten years before the 2020 counting of every U.S. citizen. With high crime rates and civil unrest since the treaty, who really wanted to come out here? Delta City never changed for the better. That's how Dwyane had seen it for all of his life.

Dwyane wore a pair of reflective aviator sunglasses that cast back reversed images of green highway signs and modernized vehicles in his path. There was also the display of a road that hadn't been fixed for years. The tires on Dwyane's Pontiac car seemed to hop a few inches from the ground with every bump and pothole that they collided with. It was a wonder how manufacturers were unable to think of flying cars in the year 2025.

As the Pontiac made its way down the interstate, it managed to weave around a couple of cars in its path. The car made a whirring sound, as if a robot's arm was constantly cranking itself in a circular rotation. Dwyane managed to buy an electric car after working hard in his most recent job. Its battery life was meant to last for about two more years. Even though manufacturers didn't like the fact that they couldn't make more up-to-date vehicles without assuming the risk, they decided to go ahead and change with the times. Fighting change would have only led to their ruin.

Eventually, Dwyane reached a traffic jam. He wasn't fazed by it. For years, he remembered waking up and staring out the window of his room. It oversaw a good chunk of the city. Beyond the factory that puffed out black smog everyday was a glitter on the snake that made its way through the metro area. On top of the path of gray was a long line of crystalline shapes that honked and blared in the distance. Dwyane could have sworn that he heard a few curse words back then as well.

The entire street became clogged. It was the condition of the early weekday morning of Delta City's workers. People wanted to beat the traffic jams. They'd get up early in the morning, groggier than ever, and try to outdrive the buildup. Their hopes would never become a reality. Interstate 99 was always going to have a traffic jam.

Dwyane sat back and relaxed. He pushed his thumb against a touch screen on his pristine radio and pressed a red button on the panel underneath.

"_Voice command activated,_" said the device. The automated voice came out of a small, wiry speaker built into the radio. "_What would you like?_"

"Play the jazz station for me please," said Dwyane. His baritone voice was always commanding, yet quiet. He was never really the type of raise his voice, but was respected anyway. He had no history of being bullied. It made him very popular in school.

As a melisma of saxophones and trumpets filled the empty space of his car, Dwayne's eyes wandered. The cars on the interstate blared their horns, just like the instruments on the radio. Some drivers stuck their heads out of their windows and shook their fists. Many of them exclaimed curse words with gritted teeth.

Dwyane looked in the opposite direction. One car had tinted windows, but dark silhouettes could be seen through the glass. Two figures sat up front, waving their arms in the tight environment of their vehicle. Their hands were abnormally wide and long. Dwyane noticed that the heads of the two figures had fins at the top that protruded from their scalps all the way down to the back of their necks, and probably further down.

In the backseat, a little girl was playing with a doll. Dwyane could see that she had webbed hands. The little girl was twirling the blonde hair of her doll, while moving her thin lips. She seemed to be babbling nonsense. Soon, the girl turned her head out towards the nearest back window and stared right at Dwayne.

Her big, black eyes blinked two or three times. Everything on her face screamed curiousity. The little girl pressed her face against the dark glass of the backseat window. When she smiled, tiny razor sharp teeth pressed against each other, gleaming behind the glass.

Dwyane quicklylooked away and kept his eyes on the traffic ahead of him.

The line moved along and soon Dwyane was moving out of Interstate 99. He made his way to the downtown area of Delta City. Again, not much was different for him. His old high school was still the same way it had been since he first stepped into it. A pizzeria with a cartoon-like chef revolving on top of the roof was still on a street corner across from the Laundromat where Dwyane's aunt used to wash her bed sheets.

Dwyane's car stopped in front of a Florist shop. It had a dozen different bouquets placed behind a display window. They were on polished mahogany wooden pedestals. As Dwyane stepped out of the car, a scent of every flower imaginable filled his nostrils.

As he entered the flower shop, he took a look around. There were petals scattered all over a black and white tile floor. There were seeds for different plants on one wall inside tiny little packages. Another part of the Florist's shop had more bunches of roses, lilacs, lilies, and sunflowers. They were waiting to be picked and wrapped into multicolored paper, waiting to be wanted.

Behind the counter was a short and stout black woman with white-grey hair. She looked tired and exhausted, but still managed to hum a happy tune. Her voice was strong and powerful, causing chills to go down Dwyane's spine. She had hands that were veiny and trembled. The old woman was trying to stay steady as she cut some extra length off of a ribbon, which was wrapped around a bouquet of pink bell flowers.

"I'll be with you in just a minute," the woman murmured. She was so focused on her work. Dwyane decided to let the woman take her time. After she finished, she looked up and smiled broadly. "Now how can I help you…?"

The woman's jaw dropped. She covered her mouth with both of her hands and shook her head from side to side. The woman looked up to the sky, whispered a few words, and then ran fast from behind the counter.

Dwyane held back tears. He managed to maintain composure as the woman wrapped her frail arms around his well-built torso. She buried a side of her face into his sternum. There was a mix of laughter and crying in her voice.

"Oh baby," she said, "Oh, my little baby Dwyane's come back! Dwyane…"

Dwyane tightly embraced his aunt Winona. He let a smile form on his face as the both of them rocked in their hug. "Hey Aunt Winona," he said.

Winona looked up at Dwyane and wiped tears away from her face. Then, she changed the look on her face. Her brow wrinkled itself and a fire filled both of her eyes. Aunt Winona's teeth gritted and suddenly Dwyane felt her hand strike his chest. She hit him a lot of times within the next minute and Dwyane was actually starting to feel sore.

"How dare you get up and leave!" she snapped. "How dare you get up and leave without saying goodbye, or…or calling me, or anything else like that! Do you know how heartbroken you left me? I'm your only family left and I thought that you were going to leave me here to die alone!"

Dwyane frowned. He dug both of his hands into his pocket and looked away from the woman who raised him. In five years, Dwyane realized how different she truly looked. Though grey was starting to appear in her hair from a young age, Dwyane at least remembered Aunt Winona being younger. Her hands weren't so varicose, her eyes didn't droop so often, and it wasn't hard to see a smile on her face. Now, Dwyane couldn't help but look away from the woman he left behind.

"You ought to be ashamed!" Winona said. "I know I didn't raise you to leave the city and never say anything to anyone on your way out! There wasn't even a goodbye…"

"I know Aunt Winona," Dwyane replied.

Winona put her hands on her hips. "You should know! Your mama wouldn't appreciate it, your father surely wouldn't appreciate it, God rest both their souls, and I _know_ I didn't appreciate it!"

Dwyane stayed silent. He just stood and looked away from his aunt, pretending to be interested in something else. The flowers were still looking nice this morning, organized on top of the round pedestals. Soon, the glare in Aunt Winona's eyes started to fade away. She took a deep breath and sighed before taking both of Dwyane's hands and squeezing them tight. Even in her fifties, Winona Westinghouse was a strong woman.

"Look at me baby," she said. "Go on now…look at me."

Dwyane wiped a tear away from his face. It had trickled down past the shield of his sunglasses and froze on his left cheek. He had to sniffle a couple times while wiping it away and gazing at Winona.

"I'm glad that you're here," she said. "Forgive me. Those words shouldn't be said, and I should just forgive you for what happened then. I know how you felt. It was painful. And I still think everyone feels the pain."

Dwyane nodded, and still didn't say anything back.

"Are you here to see them?" Aunt Winona asked. Dwyane nodded again. "Then you'll need flowers, won't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll get you whatever you need." Aunt Winona walked behind the counter and opened a few drawers that were under the cash register. "When are you leaving again?"

Dwyane shrugged. "I don't know. I told myself I'd come and see you."

"Will you at least come to say goodbye?"

"I wish I could just say hello."

"Well then…" Winona walked up and wrapped her arms around Dwyane again. "Welcome back baby," she whispered.

Dwyane broke down. He let tears stream down his face and held onto Aunt Winona tightly. "I'm sorry Aunt Winona," he bawled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Shh..." Winona said. "Don't cry now. It's alright child…it's alright… It's going to be alright."

The sun continued to rise in the eastern side of Delta City. It was the brightest moment in the day for Delta City. A new dawn brought in new hope. Some people in the city still remembered happier times. Others wished that they never existed to begin with. Still, many wished for a better past and wished for days when things weren't so hard. They wished for the better days, times, and people that they loved to return.


	3. Chapter 2: The Message

**A/N: Without much further ado, here's the long awaited chapter two. I'm going to be a little bit more frequent with my work here and hopefully everything will pick up from there, so here's to many more chapters in the near future (hopefully)!**

**Chapter 2: The Message**

Terra woke up at seven in the morning because of the holographic projector. Its emerald light filled the darkness of her room. Terra's weary eyes could feel the brightness of the beams. She exhaled and turned herself over. She thought that her night of sleep went faster than expected.

Terra's hair was in tangles. It was as disorganized as white sheets that she wrapped herself under every night. Terra was wearing a pink nightgown which flowed all the way down to her shins. She chipped a couple bits of crust away from her eyes and let out a yawn.

It was hard for Terra to keep her eyes wide open. Every inch of her body was sore and heavy. The shoulders drooped, and Terra was half-tempted to sink back into her soft white mattress. The springs of her bed were loose, but good enough. Terra was able to sleep easy at night anyway.

Terra turned towards the holo projector. The time was on display. 7:00 am. Terra thought that maybe she forgot to set the alarm correctly, or probably pressed one too many buttons on the device that tripled as an alarm, schedule, and calendar. Terra laid down in her bed. She was on her back, staring at the ceiling fan that revolved around and around with a rush of cool air reaching Terra's face.

_"You have a message from Headquarters."_

Terra sat right back up. Her tiny mattress creaked from her movements. She frantically looked around her room. Terra twirled her hair with two fingers and bit her bottom lip. In her mind, she cursed herself out in her native tongue. Where did she put them? Terra hoped that she didn't get into a bad habit. Suddenly, she remembered that they were in her closet. Yes, she hung them up there yesterday.

Terra walked over to a metal door. It had a panel with two yellow buttons that glowed in the dark. Terra pressed one of the buttons and watched as the metal closet door slid open, slowing pulling itself into a slot. A row of clothes were hanging on the inside. For one last time, Terra turned back towards the holo projector as she shuffled through her wardrobe.

A shield was slowly rotating on the surface of the projector. It had three points at the top. Eagle's wings wrapped themselves around the shield from behind, making their way to the front. They partially covered the glitzy "E" and "F" that were diagonal from one another in the center of the emblem. This was the symbol of the Elite Force.

_"Would you like me to play the message?" _asked a female monotone voice. _"It was specifically designed to be delivered to you."_

Terra nodded while scratching her disheveled hair.

"Yes please," she said quietly.

_"You are required to report to Commander Dunham's office at 0800 hours," _said the holoprojector.

Terra nodded as she continued to shuffle through a row of clothes on plastic hangers.

"For purpose am I needed?" she asked.

_"That information is unknown," _continued the voice. _"I am only required to deliver this message to you. Inquiries may be brought up to Commander Dunham and any other authorized personnel when the time is right."_

"I understand." Terra smiled. She found what she was looking for. She pulled out two uniforms and laid them out on top of her mattress. One uniform was a black with silver buttons. This was the formal wear of the Elite Force. Another uniform was made out of a different type of fabric, one better suited for the battlefield. The combat uniform of the Elite Force was the most crucial element of an officer's wardrobe.

"Linda," said Terra, "Which uniform am I to wear? The commander is very strict on the requirements of our attire."

_"The Commander prefers the formal attire," _Linda answered, _"But would like you to still prepare for duty at 9:00 am."_

"Thank you." Terra walked over to the sole window in her small bedroom. She pulled the strings at her sill and allowed the blinds to come up. Rays of sunlight were starting to come through. The morning star was yet to be over the horizon.

"This morning is so beautiful," Terra whispered.

_"The weather is supposed to be 85 degrees farenheit."_

"That is good. Linda, where I am from, we don't even have a moon. Do you know that?"

_"I'm very familiar with your place of origin due to the data in the systems of the Elite Force and Space Patrol Delta."_

"Do you know how it feels to be without something more then?"

_"I cannot comprehend the emotions of non-machines. Machines themselves do not have emotions to understand."_

"Is there anything else I need to know, Linda?"

_"Remember to report to Commander Dunham's quarters at 0800 hours."_ said Linda.

"I will be sure not to be tardy."

The green light of the holoprojector disappeared. The Elite Force emblem turned into a thin beam of light. It spread itself horizontally, flattening into the darkness. Terra continued to stare outside her window for a few more minutes. She was sure to bring along her Elite Force pin when she changed and briskly walked out of her home.

**Headquarters**

The day Terra first met Commander Dunham was still vivid in her memory. Terra was nineteen years old when she first saw him extend his hand. Commander Dunham's kind blue eyes beamed at her on that first day. When she returned the grip and clasped her fingers around Commander Dunham's, a smile formed on his fair skinned face.

"We're glad to have you here," Commander Dunham said. "And I know that you'll do a great job."

Terra remembered her parents saying that she had to make sure to accept such a gesture.

"It is how they say hello," Terra's mother said. "It would be rude not to shake their hand in return."

Once Terra was welcomed by Commander Dunham and wore the Elite Force uniform for the first time, Terra started to grin a lot more herself. She hardly smiled before during her life here. Smiles were very rare in Delta City to begin with. Whenever Terra was on the western side of town, all she really focused on were the eyes of others around her. They weren't as kind as Commander Dunham's. Each gaze was fixed on her in a way that caused her gut to become wrenched and her chest to burn like fire.

People were probably staring at her bronze skin. It glowed brighter than anyone else's on this planet. Her hair had the same type of sheen, being more of a copper than regular brunette brown. Both of Terra's eyes were like large golden coins, with pupils shaped like diamonds. Her cheek bones were overly sculpted and her walk almost fairy like. She glided on her feet.

Sometimes, Terra could hear the whispers of onlookers thanks to her pointed ears. Not a single secret escaped her. She had enhanced hearing that only seemed to help make her feel worse on the inside.

"Don't look at her," Terra remembered a woman telling her child. "You don't know what she could do to you. Honey, stop staring or else they'll cause trouble..."

Before joining the Elite Force, Terra had few reasons to smile. However, once Terra started putting on the uniform, life changed. For the first time ever, the Elite Force had an officer who wasn't born on planet Earth. Terra, an alien from a planet of natural healers, was a symbol of hope for unity. Her face made it all over the news. Every news anchor on every local TV station could only say one thing about Terra during reports of her joining the Elite Force; She had a lovely smile.

The smile was fixed on her face this morning as she walked down the halls of Elite Force Headquarters. It was 0752 hours and the corridors of the building were quiet. They were made out of reinforced steel for security and protection. Architects had the organization's safety in mind. Everyone in the building felt pretty safe.

As Terra walked down the hall to Commander Dunham's office, she passed by a couple Elite Force officers. They were humans wearing their combat uniforms. Both seemed to be prepared for morning duty rounds through the city. Terra could hear their hushed conversation as she walked past both of them.

"They have us going to East Side," one of the officers said.

The other one cursed under his breath. "You think they're trying to get us sick or killed?" he muttered.

"Probably both," the first officer scoffed. "I'm surprised she hasn't gotten us sick yet."

"Yeah," the other officer responded. "That's a good thing. I know Dunham means well, but he can't trust everybody."

"You're right. I don't trust her. She's nothing but a-"

Terra stopped listened to the conversation. She stared at the floor and caused her jaw-which was very much like a human's-to clench. Her smile faded.

When Terra reached the Commander's door, she saw three officers standing outside. They were wearing their formal uniforms, complete with their Elite Force badges. Terra joined them and saluted. It was a sign of respect to peers.

"I'm glad to know that I'm not alone," she said, "Did you receive the message as well?" She received no answer.

One of the officers was staring at the wall across the hall from the group. His eyes turned towards Terra. He had a stern look on his face, which added a fierceness to his muscular, six foot frame. Terra went to class with seen this officer. He was easily the best fighter in all of the Elite Force and went by the name of Rudy Torres.

Torres seemed to sneer at Terra before looking straight ahead. There were rumors of him being a guy who didn't like much of anyone, so Terra didn't take his reaction to her personally. She joined the line and waited with the group.

The other two officers were people Terra had never met before. There was a girl with short blonde hair that was styled into what Terra came to know as a "pixie." She had freckles on her cheeks and bright blue eyes just like Commander Dunham's. The girl was much shorter than her two male companions, and even stood at a shorter height than Terra. Still, it looked like she was pretty tough.

Every once in a while, Terra would see the other boy from a distance. He was a rookie that had just graduated from the recent class, but quickly rose up the ranks. Rumors went around saying that he was the best marksman in all of the Elite Force.

The group continued to waited in the corridor. When the clock hit 0800 hours, a woman in a white lab coat came out of Commander Dunham's office. She was an African-American woman with hair somewhat similar to the short blonde's. The woman was wearing high heels that clicked with every step that she took. She was holding an electronic pad made out of glass. This was Dr. Kea Jackson, the head technology specialist for the Elite Force.

"Good," said Dr. Jackson. "You're all on time. As you were, officers, you technically have rank over _me_, so don't make me feel out of place, please. Thank you. Just to clarify, I need to make sure you're the correct officers. May you please state your names and rank...?" She pointed at Torres with a silver touchscreen pen that she pulled out of one of her coat pockets. "Let's start with you."

Torres saluted Dr. Jackson and stood up straight.

"Sergeant Rudy Torres," he said.

"Good..." Dr. Jackson pressed the tip of her touchscreen pen against the electronic pad's surface. "Please, _do not salute me_."

Dr. Jackson went to the girl with the pixie while Torres relaxed himself and sneered behind her back. The blonde girl smirked at Dr. Jackson and gave her a tiny wave.

"Yo," she said. "Does a wave work for you?"

"A wave is just fine," Dr. Jackson said, "As long as you give me your name."

"Sergeant Diana Cottrill."

"Thanks. And you?" Dr. Jackson gestured at the marksman.

"Sergeant Clark Hargans," he answered.

Terra was next. She felt herself slouching and straightened herself up.

"Medical Officer Terra Wright," she said. Neither the first or the last name were her real name, but it was hard to pronounce the identity that she carried with her from her home planet. Terra's entire family decided that it was best to find a last name for them to adopt and use for their time on Earth.

Dr. Jackson nodded after hearing Terra say her name and pressed the tip of her pen against touchscreen of her pad. "Who doesn't know you by now Terra?" she said. " You're the only alien to have ever joined the Elite Force. Follow me please."

Everyone walked into Commander Dunham's quarters. Dr. Jackson walked towards a red leather chair. It had its back to the officers. The blinds in the office were open. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, having just fully risen.

Dr. Jackson tapped the chair. "They're here Commander," she said.

"Thank you." The leather chair spun around and sitting on it was the founder and Commander of the Elite Force, Marcus Dunham. He had graying brown hair and a plethora of badges on his Elite Force uniform. There were golden cuff links on his sleeves, and a signet ring on his left hand. He interlocked every finger and rested his elbows on the surface of his wooden desk.

All four officers saluted Commander Dunham. There was no shortage of respect for what Dunahm had done for the city. He was hailed by many as a man with a vision to change the world around him. Even aliens sang praises of Dunham. Terra would usually hear them in cafes and in parks talking about the "kind, blue-eyed human" who took the time to make sure they were safe from all harm.

"As you were," Commander Dunham said. His voice was deep, calm, and full of control. He didn't have to demand respect from anybody. He simply showed he deserved it. Dunham stood up from his chair and walked towards the officers. They had all put their arms down and found themselves being merely inches away from their superior. Commander Dunham continued to speak as he walked down the line.

"I'm calling you in here to let you know something about our mission here at the Elite Force," he said. "When you walked through the door and enlisted into the service, our ideals were the first thing that you saw. They were on a large display behind the front desk, between two mantle pieces that bore our organization's image. You remember what our motto is."

Commander Dunham stopped in front of Terra. She tried to stare straight ahead, but it was difficult not to see Dunham when he was in her line of vision. His blue eyes were like piercing swords. There was something different about him. Terra couldn't feel any warmth.

"To join the Elite Force is protect the citizens of Delta City," Dunham said. "And you four define that more than anybody else in the organization. You're the best of the best. I couldn't ask for more talented recruits."

Terra peeked out the corner of her eye. There was a sense of satisfaction sweeping over all of the officers. Torres had a smirk on his face that he couldn't quite hide, while Cottrill's eyebrows were raised with a brightness in her brow. Clark stayed stone-faced.

"We need officers like you to be examples of what is means to be elite," Commander Dunham said, "And we need you more than ever."

Commander Dunham turned away from the officer and went back to his desk. He pressed a large red button that was in the corner of his desk and a computer keypad emerged from inside the desk. Dunham's fingers quickly typed on the keyboard as a holographic display screen came in the middle of the room. The female voice of Linda, the A.I. assistant of the Elite Force, echoed through the room.

_"Voice command activated," _it said.

"Linda," Dunham said. "Please pull up case file 0089X, full-screen."

An image appeared. It caused Terra's stomach to sink. Terra's large, cat-like eyes widened. One of her hands nearly covered her mouth in horror. She kept it pressed against her chest. Her fingernails dug right into the part where her heart was at.

Dr. Jackson looked away and closed her eyes. She even turned her attention to her electronic pad, pressing different parts of the screen while breathing deeply. Commander Dunham seemed unphased, but Terra could tell he was affected by the photograph. His jaw-his human jaw-was clenched. He decided not to face the case file.

The other cadets were clearly rattled by the image as well. Torres brow became tense. Cottrill dabbed at her blue eyes with her sleeve. Clark, emotionless through the whole meeting, allowed his bottom lip to tremble.

"This was found by officers called to a scene last night," he said. "It's being heavily investigated and was already on the news this morning...It was difficult telling the families about the loss of their loved ones." He shook his head and ran his hand down his face. "You can close the case file now, Linda."

_"Command obeyed." _Terra felt her whole body relax as the picture faded away.

"In the most grisly of ways," Commander Dunham said, "We know that this is a message. It's a message that the Haven of Freedom has returned."

The team became quieter beyond imagination. Everyone knew who the Haven of Freedom was. Five years ago, they had almost destroyed the world, but were stopped by the Elite Force themselves. The heroism of the Force's officers on that day saved the city and the world. At the same time, though, it caused a rift between humans and aliens.

"None of us felt that they were powerful enough to make an impact," Commander Dunham said, "But they did. We thought that they were gone, but now, they want to cause more damage."

"I say we go after them then," Torres said. "I say we find them, take them down, and end this once and for all. Give them our _own message_, sir. With all due respect."

Cottrill grinned and pointed at Torres. "After only knowing this guy for, like, fifteen minutes," she said, "I have to say I really like him! Let's get 'em!"

"You guys should know better," Hargans snapped. "This isn't a joke or contest! We can't go out recklessly and gun for revenge!"

"Did you not see that?" Torres said while pointing at the empty space where the graphic image used to be. "These monsters don't stop. Not even after five years! They think that they can go out, put their mark on some brick wall, and do..._that_ to innocent people? No way, I'm not allowing that to happen again."

"So you're going to do something stupid?" Hargans said. "Great, give people a reason to think we're just as bad as them-"

_"That's enough."_

Dunham had raised his voice. Without giving much of an effort, he caused the officers to get it. "You don't even know each other all that well and I can already see potential problems. We can't afford to argue amongst ourselves."

"Commander Dunham's right." Dr. Jackson walked towards the keyboard and started typing in a few keys of her own. "If you're going to go after the Haven of Freedom, you have to do it together as a team. That's why you've been called here."

"A team?" Cottrill asked. "You want four regular officers to be a team? I mean, we usually go out in big numbers. Four people can't take on a group that nearly blew up the world."

"You won't be four regular people," Commander Dunham said. "A lot changes over time. We have just the tools necessary to help us take down the Haven for good. You four are the source of that solution."

"How so?" Terra asked.

"I think it would be better to show you," Dr. Jackson answered. "Linda, please open the Eagle Project."

_"Command obeyed."_

A new hologram came up on the screen. All four officers marveled at the sight of an individual dressed in helmet with a black opaque mask, a suit, boots, and gloves. An Elite Force badge was pinned to the torso, and the figure held a laser blaster in its right hand.

"Officers," said Commander Dunham. "From this day forward, consider yourselves to be power rangers."


End file.
